mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Whale
|predators = All Animals above |previous = / / |next = / / |hide = Large hiding holes, whirlpools |equivalent = / / |realeased = Dec 7 |tier = 13 }} UPGRADED to Killer Whale! Whales blow out water when diving! (And sometimes other loot!) The Orca, or the Killer Whale is the thirteenth ocean animal in mope.io, and is the Ocean equivalent of the Hippo, Ostrich, and Sabertooth Tiger. Technical The Killer Whale: * Upgrades from either the Rhino, Shark or Wolverine once the player reaches 250K XP. * Upgrades to either the Elephant, Giant Spider, Blue Whale or Mammoth at 500K XP. * Can hide in large hiding holes and Whirlpools. * Can eat every type of food, as well as animals between Deer and Rhino. *You will respawn as Orca if you had a score in the 738.3K – 307.7K range before dying. *Has a blowing hole that will blow out random resources when diving underwater, like the Blue Whale. * Killer Whale has an ability where he can make 3 waves which will stun and wash away predators and prey. Appearance The Killer Whale starts at about the same size as the Shark does, but will grow up very quickly to about 2x its original size. They are colored black and have a long mouth. They have four white marks: two long ones at the left/right sides of their back, and two shorter ones around their eyes. They have a fin on each side and two caudal fins. When "No animal images" is on, orcas are just black balls with eyes and a short tail. Strategy Killer Whales, if following a set path, can travel to opposite oceans through land use. Just stay near water spots, and make sure to swim by lakes to get a water boost. However, you can stay by a lake (any lake if you can fine an abundance of water spots to make it) and hunt the slower land animals. However, it is much easier to use the River because you won't have to go on land. The Killer Whale's ability to generate a wave can be used to knock creatures off rocks and hills. Another but risky strategy is to go underwater ambush ocean animals and wash them off shore with your wave, then eat them. Use your ability to push predators out of the way, then make a run for it. You can also use it to knock animals into rocks, and if timed right, you will be able to corner and eat them. Your waves must be used responsibly, be careful when using them near an island for no specific reason. This is because if a Kraken happens to pop out from the island and whirlpool you, there is no way to defend yourself due to your ability in the process of cooldown which means it was a waste to use it. Against a Killerwhale Killerwhales have a advantage in the ocean due to there waves, If your a kraken, Try to dodge its waves as it can wash you onto land. It can also escape your whirlpool when it uses its wave ability. If your a King Crab, Try to dodge all of the orca's waves then use your own waves with your arm smash. You can also get a better advantage of killing a orca if you hide under a Hill then use your ability. However after their stun ends, they can use their own waves, so be careful when doing this. If you are a Blue Whale, Hide under a rock or a hill, then when a orca comes near, use your tail slap, when it uses its ability, dive again. Gallery Thekillerwhale.png|A Killer Whale next to a transparent Plankton bush. Hippoandorca.jpg|A Killer Whale with a Hill next to a Hippo. SMALLEST URQUE EVER.png|A baby Killer Whale with a Shark. Orca old.png|A Killer Whale with Animal Images disabled. Killerwhale.png|The Killer Whale. Winterkillerwhale.png|A Winter Killer Whale. mqdefault.jpg|A Killer Whale beaching another Killer Whale and a Octopus into the Arctic. Trivia *The Killer Whale was added on December 7th, along with the Pufferfish and the Swordfish. **A slightly different version of its design was created long before it was actually added in the game, and was used as the flair of Redditor Bran1431. *It's morphology is similar to the Sharks. *It was originally named Killer Whale and changed to Orca after 1 day of the update. However, some people still call this animal Killer Whale. * Its winter skin is not black, although it's fins and tail are. It's more of a reddish tint. * Before, it involves at 200K XP and evolves at 550K XP to The Kraken. This was changed after the big animal update. * The Orca's ability was nerfed so that it cannot affect underwater animals, even prey. Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals